


The Dull Light Between

by ReyloTrashCompactor (NextToSomething)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange, Dub con due to getting high on the force., F/M, Healing, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, That's not how the Force works., Tropes, i make my own rules, stranded on a desert island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextToSomething/pseuds/ReyloTrashCompactor
Summary: When Hux's ship crash lands after he finally manages to capture traitor Kylo Ren and The Girl Who Ruined Everything, he wants nothing more than a swift death upon impact. Rey and Kylo Ren won't let that happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).



> Written for the 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange on tumblr! My trope was "stranded on a desert island."
> 
> First completed reylux. I hope you enjoy this purple mess.

General Hux of the First Order was grievously wounded in three very specific ways at the current moment. In no particular order, they were: his back (he thought it was likely broken), his blaster hand (also broken), and his pride.

The first two had shattered and splintered and for some reason _not killed him_ on impact after his ship crash landed on this miserable excuse for a planet. His back was an odd mixture of pain and not-pain, which was more terrifying than the actual hurt. Not feeling, when one’s spine is involved, is serious indeed. And Hux was decidedly not feeling anything from about his navel down. He had lifted his hand to try to pull the rubble from his prone body and definitely felt that it was smashed. Crushed. He’d pulled off his glove with his other hand and found that he really shouldn’t have bothered; the skin was so black and purple with bruising beneath that it looked like standard issue black leather anyway.

The last, his pride, somehow managed to survive the crash and maintain intact throughout the assessment of his injuries. But it crumbled into bits when his two captives appeared over him, unhurt and unshackled, looking down at the battered remains of General Armitage Hux, a man very likely soon to die.

Kylo Ren and Rey of Jakku looked at him for a long while, then looked to each other, then back down at Hux.

Then they collectively breathed in and pulled the large bit of wreckage that was pinning him down off his body. The thing was also apparently staunching the flow of blood from his various injuries and he almost immediately passed out from the sudden blood-loss.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t expect to wake up, but he did. He was next to a fire, and he turned his head to watch it. He hadn’t seen an open flame since his days of basic training and roughing it in the woods of various outpost planets. His eyes flicked over the snapping flames, looking like the fluttering of bright orange flags in a heavy wind. It was the coals at the base that held his focus, however. He’d always felt compelled to just stick his hand into the rippling glow of coals in every fire he’d built. He knew logically that it was foolish and would ruin him beyond that which a bacta tank could probably heal, but they looked inviting and warm. Like rocks at the bottom of a stream. Something he could just hold in his hand, put in his pocket for later when he happened upon a still body of water where he could skip the coals across the surface.

“That’ll be the sedative. You were out cold, but Rey didn’t want to risk you waking up while we worked on your back. Didn’t want you to hurt yourself further. She’s kinder than I am.”

Hux grimaced and tried to move.

_That hurt._

Which, he supposed, was good. Hurting was good. Hurting was feeling and hurting was--

“We weren’t able to get you full use of your legs. Not yet, anyway. Rey is new at this whole healing thing and I’m a bit rusty, having avoided the Light for so long.”

“You sure are talkative,” Hux huffed as he flopped back down into the crude pallet beneath him. He winced, chiding himself for flopping in the first place, and looked for the first time in Kylo Ren’s direction. He looked absurd, dressed in varying degrees of grey and white. Like he was trying to make a damned statement. As if deserting the First Order wasn’t statement enough, he felt the need to broadcast his new goodness in some virginal color palette.

“Yes, well,” Ren said, adjusting his cloak around him. Preening, it seemed. He didn’t say anything else.

Hux shifted again on his pallet, wincing as he managed to get himself a bit more propped up. Ren didn’t seem eager to help him, which was actually the natural order of things. The fact that it occurred to Hux to expect help from the traitor was disconcerting. Perhaps he’d hit his head as well.

“What’s all this, then? Why patch me up when I have every intention of dragging you and the desert rat back to the Supreme Leader to answer for things?”

“Her name’s Rey.”

Hux snorted. “Do you hear yourself? ‘Her name’s Rey,’” he mimicked in a droll accent. “And look at yourself! You look like a fool in all that,” he gestured weakly. His hand was less broken. That was nice. “Pastels do nothing for your sickly pallor, Ren.”

Ren didn’t engage, which was worrying. And annoying. Hux had spent most of his years as an officer lamenting the destruction wrought by Ren’s hair-trigger temper. And now, when Hux very much just wanted the fallen Knight to toss him in the fire and save him from the embarrassment of living through this disaster, he got nothing more than a noncommittal shrug.

“You deserve more than bleeding out under a piece of scrap metal, Hux.”

Hux snorted again. “Do I?”

Ren stood, walking from the fire and into the dark surrounding it.

“No, not really.”

* * *

 

The next time Hux came to, the girl was with him. The whites and greys suited her better, off-setting her tanned skin and pretty eyes. He shook this thought from his head. She looked just as ridiculous.

“How long do sedatives last?” Hux grumbled.

The girl shrugged. Her eyes were focused on something in her lap.

“Where’s your master, girl?”

She rolled her eyes. “He’s not my master. And my name’s Rey.”

Hux’s lips pursed. “So I’ve been told.”

It was silent for another long moment and Hux looked out into the night. The brightly burning fire kept him from seeing beyond its warm glow--he had no idea where they were. Or how long he had been out.

“He’s gathering fuel for the fire,” she said suddenly. “And scouting for game. Nights are long on this planet, especially at this latitude, so it’s been hard to come upon food.”

“Ah,” Hux said. He didn’t know what to say to her, the girl who ruined his life’s work and eventually stole what little usefulness was to be found in Kylo Ren’s allegiance.

“Are you comfortable?” she asked.

He looked at her like she’d just spoken to him in Huttese. “What?”

She looked at him directly this time, slipping whatever was in her hands into her pocket. “Are you comfortable?”

Hux shook his head, his mouth slightly agape. “N-no, I’m not comfortable. What a stupid question! My back is broken!”

“It’s less broken, now,” she offered. “Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

Hux laughed, and his body protested in every sense. There was more of him broken than whole and, in all honesty, he couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d laughed.

“I don’t think so, sweetness,” Hux huffed when his painful attempt at laughter subsided.

Rey looked at him in something akin to revulsion. “Don’t talk to me like that. I saved your life.”

She stood, making to leave him. He shook his head again. Making to leave. Not leave _him_.

“What’s in your pocket?” he asked, his voice just a bit too desperate.

The girl didn’t answer.

* * *

 

The next time Hux woke, he could move his legs. A little.

It was near dawn, the sun hovering near the horizon, orange as the smoldering fire. The light was low but he could better see the world around him. Sand; lots of it. In the distance he thought he saw a body of water, but that seemed a stretch on a planet he was almost sure was Jakku. Why these two would want to come back here was entirely beyond him.

They’d managed to overtake him and the navigation of the ship, and it was Ren’s deflecting of his blaster-shot that had led to the failed console and a crash landing that hadn’t had the decency to kill him outright.

And now they were here, stranded someplace where the sun didn’t seem to rise higher than the tops of the distant sand dunes. A night only broken by a half-hearted dawn. It explained why it always seemed to be dark when he woke.

Hux tried to sit up again, and was moderately more successful. That’s when he saw them. On a pallet some distance away. Moving in a way that was easily recognized. He flopped back down on his mess of blankets, feeling suddenly hot, his throat tight.

It shouldn’t bother him to see them like this, fucking in the sand like the heathens they both were. It shouldn’t, but it did.

* * *

 

He was able to sleep for shorter stints, and feather light as in his academy days, waking at the faintest sound. This was how he discovered why he always woke up in drastically better shape than when he’d fallen asleep.

“Have you been taking my clothes off every time you do this?” he asked the scavenger with startlingly cold hands.

She jerked back, startled. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, just strip me without my consent.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Heal you, but sure.”

Once she had his shirt open, she laid those damnably cold hands flat on his bare chest. He gripped her wrists, prepared to yank her off, but before he could even register that he was able to _grip_ with his once crushed hand, she sent a pulse of _something_ through him.

He moaned. Not groaned, or hissed in pain, or cursed. What she was doing felt _good_ and his body responded. He felt flooded by warm and soft and light. He felt drunk, and lightheaded, and like crying. Like kissing.

Kissing. The girl. She was pretty, very pretty, and he liked her in white. He like Ren in white, too, looked good with his hair, but she looked almost like a spirit in her gauzy robes. He wanted to kiss her, so he did. Spooled the fluttering white tendrils of her robe around his fingers and pulled her father down onto his chest and kissed her.

She let him, it seemed. She didn’t kiss him back, but she let him kiss her. She tasted like cactus water.

Then it was done. And his mouth was snagging on her chapped lips. And her hands were cold again on him. She pulled away slowly, like he were an animal that she was trying to not startle. He snarled at this and pushed her off of him.

She didn’t look offended. Only shook sand from the dingy streamers of her robes. How had he thought she looked like anything but a used rag?

“This is why we sedated you. Reactions to healing can be...overwhelming.”

Who knew that a desert rat was also a diplomat.

“I don’t care,” Hux huffed. “Don’t do that again without my knowledge.”

He didn’t care for the loss of control in drugged sleep. The loss of control in euphoric stupor was little better, but at least he was conscious.

He stared hard at the fire.

"Are you jealous of me, then?” she said, surprising him. “Is that why you won't look at me? Because of how things are between Ren and me?"

Hux was silent for a beat. He felt like he might hate her.

"I know you heard us last night,” Rey continued. “You know as well as I do that Ren can't be made to be quiet when you're two knuckles deep in his ass."

Fury and embarrassment flamed over him, and he opened his mouth to refute this, but she stopped him dead with: "He still talks about you in his sleep, you know." She didn't sound sad, or regretful, or jealous herself. Only truthful, like this was something Hux ought to know. She stood and he reached out to grip the hem of her robe.

“What’s in your pocket, Rey?”

 _Rey._ He hadn’t meant to say that.

She didn’t answer.

* * *

 

“Your girl wants me,” Hux said when it was Ren undoing his shirt.

Ren snorted and yanked Hux’s shirt open a bit more forcefully than was necessary.

“She’s not my girl. Rey doesn’t belong to anyone.”

His hands weren’t cold. Far from. Hux hated the man for how his own breath would hitch when Ren leaned his weight on him.

“And don’t flatter yourself, Armitage. You look like hell.”

The same bliss flooded through him, but he had the presence of mind to bite back his moan.

“Then why--isn’t she here? Isn’t this her job?” His back arched. He was able to arch his back. Damn them both.

“It’s falls to both of us. Though she’s better than I am--” Ren hissed as Hux bowed up and set his teeth to his forearm. His hands trailed over the curve of Ren’s spine then dipped into the cleft of his ass through his robes.

Hux was twisting onto his side, grinding himself against Ren’s hip. Like a dog in heat.

“What, no kiss for me, General?”

When the restorative pulse ceased, Hux set the healing of his blaster hand back a few days and punched Ren squarely in the jaw.

* * *

 

It was midday when Rey came to him, which meant that blurry red and orange dawn that lasted for a few hours then drifted back into night. He could always tell when it was time for one of them to use the Force on him. There was a set to their eyes, much different than when they brought him food or water or helped move him so he might relieve himself. But when it was time to pour a piece of themselves into him…

 _It must be the Light_ , Hux thought detachedly.

Rey knelt beside him and Hux began undoing his shirt.

She leant forward and kissed him, which startled him. Ran her tongue across his lips and filled his mouth with the taste of her own. He pulled away, ready to demand her tell him what the meaning of that kiss was, but she spoke first.

“That’s what it feels like. When you’re in control.” She wet her lips and glanced at his. “Another?”

He nodded, before pulling her onto him, into him, kissing her deep and sloppy. Her cold, narrow hands found his bare chest and she flowed right into him. His back was better; she likely didn’t have to do this. But she did. He was peeling back her clothes like a the petals of a flower, still half a bud and not quite blooming. Flowed into her and she flowed into him, rolling her onto her back and fucking down deep. She kept her hands at his chest and he felt whole. He felt finished, but in the best way possible. The close of a chapter, not the resolution of a story.

Ren didn’t need to fill him with the Force to have Hux pulling him down on him. He left most of Ren’s clothes on and in place as he rocked up into the other man’s body. Hux wanted to feel what it was like to be surrounded by the white cloak, even if for a moment.

Rey only joined them once the men’s breaths had stilled. Once the night was quiet again and the fire could be heard crackling and hissing behind them. Ren fell to the middle, which was ridiculous. He was the largest of them by half, but it didn’t seem to matter. Hux felt that heavy sleep coming, the deep sedated sleep that would carry him through this endless night into a morning only half-formed.

He had no idea how long he’d been here. How long he’d be here yet. How he would take these two back to Snoke and justice and order. If he even could.

Rey shifted on the other side of Ren, her fingers ghosting over his where they lay curled in Ren’s dark hair.

“What’s in your pocket, Rey?”

She shifted and tossed whatever it was lightly to him.

_A comm._

“It works,” she said. “I fixed it. Ages ago.”

Hux turned it over in his hand. Turned it on, turned it off. Back on again.

Rey was watching him in the dull light. Was it dawn or was it dusk? Her eyes were steady, and her mouth slightly parted. As if she were ready to shout a warning, or simply yawn and go back to sleep.

He watched her, thinking she looked very pretty in soft whites and greys and Ren’s arms. Thought even the sun can set and cast the world in shadows. Rise again, though not too high. Enjoying the inbetween.

He wet his lips, lifted the comm to his mouth, and spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a moment to let me know what you thought! I love nothing more than your feedback.


End file.
